1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service negotiation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resource allocation method of a subscriber station in a service negotiation system.
2. Description of Related Art
As a wireless network is getting more and more popular, many subscriber station (SS) devices can be connected to Internet by the use of wireless network devices. Apparently, currently available notebook computers on the market usually have built-in wireless network cards (for example, Centrino). Further, the subscriber station in third generation (3G) can also access the network through services provided by service providers by the use of mobile phones.
As for WLAN specification IEEE 802.11 (Wireless Fidelity, WiFi), the most popular specification in the packet-switching network that can effectively utilize Internet resources, QoS can not be clearly provided directing to a certain subscriber device or service. Though the wireless broadband network specification IEEE 802.16 (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, WiMAX) which is frequently discussed currently defines different QoS parameter/service scheduling parameters based on the protocol of the specification, generally only the names and definitions of these parameters are specified, and no suggestion solutions are provided on how to use these parameters, among which the scheduling is the most important.